William Blanchard
William "Will" Blachard is a 16 year-old Dauntless. His role player is Noahm450. Biography William Henry Blanchard was born to Adam Blachard, a transfer from Amity and Jennifer Blachard, a transfer from Candor. Will was nothing like his parents, who were strong and brave, he was little and timid. He liked to stay safe and was very shy. Adam and Jennifer were very popular among the Dauntless because even though they were getting older, they could still do stunts and dangerous tricks. They wanted their son to choose Dauntless when the time came and to be able to fit in with them if he did. Noticing that their son was very weak, they decided to toughen him up by being a little abusive and aggresive towards him. But they did this out of love so that Will could grow into a strong young man who would march through life letting nothing get in his way. This helped a little bit, but Will was still not worthy of becoming a Dauntless member if he ever did. Even though Will loved his parents, he always thought it would be nice to choose Amity, where it would be peaceful and quiet. When he told his father, Adam laughed saying that Amity was for babies and that Will would grow up to be a nice strong Dauntless, like him. Soon Will was sent to school where he had a terrible time making friends. Anthony, one of the older boys at school, was also Dauntless born and fit the role. He was strong and brave and made sure that all the kids from Dauntless looked impressive in front of the other factions. But when they saw little Will walking around telling people that he was Dauntless born, it made the other faction kids laugh. Anthony thought that Will was pathetic and needed to be beaten and taught how kids from Dauntless were supposed to be. So he beat Will up whenever he could and said that he was a stupid, not brave, and weak. Soon, other kids started copying Anthony and would pick on Will either verbally or physically. They said and did terrible things to him and excluded him because he was a weakling and teamed up on him in groups of 4 or 5 to beat him up. People also spread terrible gossip about him and Will hated school very much. At the compound, the other Dauntless kids gave him evil looks, teased him, and said that he should get out of their faction. Adam and Jennifer were told about what the other kids were doing to Will but they didn't stop them, hoping that this would make Will tougher. But Will just fell into depression. After a terrible day at school, having been beaten up multiple time and humiliated and teased horribly, Will decided he couldn't take it anymore. So when the train went back to the Dauntless compound, he didn't get off. Adam and Jennifer asked where Will was and they said the last time they saw him was when he was crying on the train holding the knife Adam had given him. Adam and Jennifer searched the whole compound but couldn't find Will anywhere. That day, Will had jumped off the train and ran to a big meadow near Abnegation. He hid in the grass and cried. Will spent a whole week laying in the meadow, deciding whether to stab himself or to let himself starve instead. He missed his parents but knew that he could never be the son they wanted anyway. After two weeks with no signs of Will, Jennifer and Adam thought that he must have ran away and committed suicide, and they thought it was their faults because they didn't stop the other kids from picking on him. They were so angry at themselves that they killed themselves because they thought if Will wasn't alive, they shouldn't be either. But Will was still alive and finally decided to go back and talk to his parents before he killed himself. When he returned, everyone was shocked. Will asked where his parents were and everybody said they killed themselves because they thought he was dead. He was devastated. Since he was 15 and was about to leave or become a member next year, they let him stay in his parents place alone. Will wanted to end his life, his parents were the only people he ever loved, even though they could a little rough with him sometimes, they always wanted the best for him. But Will knew that it was all his fault that they weren't here and he would make them proud to honor their lives. He began working out and building up some muscle like his dad. Will also started standing up to the bullies at school. By his 16th birthday, Will had transformed into a completely different person. He was no longer weak and had put on a lot of muscle, Will wasn't short anymore either and had a major growth spurt. But most of all, he had crawled out of his shell and had started standing up to others. If they tried to beat him up, he fought back and made sure he came out on top. Anyone who teased him would get beaten up by him personally. Will gained a lot of respect and became a weakling to a strong, confident young man. Now people look up to him and no longer boss him around. He can feel in his heart that his parents were proud of him, wherever they were now. When the Choosing Ceromony comes around, Will is going to choose Dauntless in memory of his parents and because he had grown to love the faction and owed it his respect. Early Life Will grew up being bullied. He became depressed and wanted to commit suicide so he ran away. His parents thought that he was dead and they were so sad that they committed suicide. Will decided to go back to his parents but they were already dead. Instead of killing himself, he became everything his parents ever hoped of him and he could feel in his heart that they were proud. Will is treated with respect and his brave, strong, and confident. He decided to choose Dauntless when the time comes. Will doesn't have any real friends and people only hang around him because he is cool. Appearance Will has nicely trimmed brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is very tall being 6'0 and is very strong and attractive. Alliances *None yet Enemies *People who tease or bully him Powers/Abilities/Traits *Will is very strong *Will is very confident *Will is very brave *Will is very attractive *Will is Dauntless born and wants to be a member *Will's test results said he was Dauntless *Will used to be very timid and weak *Will can be a little mean and intimidating when you first meet him *Will doesn't have many real friends *Will is an orphan Gallery William2.jpg image.jpeg Steven-R-Mcqueen-010.jpg mitchell-nguyen-mccormack-6.jpg Steven-Wallpaper-steven-r-mcqueen-28034992-1024-768.jpg Steven-Wallpaper-steven-r-mcqueen-28034956-1024-768.jpg 415333-steven-r-mcqueen.JPG steven-r-mcqueen-2013-117.png Steven+R.+McQueen+hunk.jpg 220px-Steven_R._McQueen_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg steven_r_mcqueen_99.jpg TropeJeremy_7128.jpg steven_r_mcqueen15.jpg 1.jpg steven-r-mcqueen.jpg Steven-R-McQueen-in-Vampire-Diaries-Episodes-4.01-09-04-512x607.jpg colton-haynes-steven-mccqueen-diego-boneta-af-star-pics-06.jpg steven-r-mcqueen-2013-shirtless-117.png Steven-R-McQueen-in-Vampire-Diaries-Episodes-4.01-09-01.jpg Untitled.png dauntless.jpg|Dauntless, Will's birth faction Category:Dauntless Category:Dauntless Born Category:Male Category:Sixteen Category:Noahm450 Category:Teenagers Category:Citizen